


RikuShi Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for RikuShi because i ship them. Listen to this on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/riku-and-xion</p>
            </blockquote>





	RikuShi Playlist

01\. Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine

02\. If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic

03\. Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson 

04\. See Through by Pentatonix

05\. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (U2 cover) by Peter Hollens feat. Sabrina Carpenter

06\. Best Shot by Birdy & Jaymes Young

07\. I Want You by Kelly Clarkson

08\. Run to You by Pentatonix


End file.
